realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Plane of Air
The Elemental Plane of Air sits upon the Elemental Conflux of Air Energy, acting as the physical manifestation of the source ofAir -based magic. This plane also functions as the Elemental Plane of Lightning. In a pseudo-geographic sense (when one maps the connection of the planes of the void) the Plane of Air is very close to the mortal realm of Wa'Aye. Geography The solid surface of the Elemental Plane of Air is hollow and quite small, much less than most other planes. This is because the majority of the denizens live in the sky, either constantly flying or living on floating surfaces, including flying cities, giant islands, icebergs, and even solidified clouds. Locations Cloud Kingdoms Various nations built on the tops of corporeal clouds. They are generally ruled over by extremely powerful Air Elementals, though others are known to rule, such as Lightning Elementals and Dragons. Four Wind Thrones A quartet of headquarters for various planes' incarnations of the four cardinal winds. Each is a grand palace with fabulous luxuries gathered from numerous worlds. Borderlands The borders between the Plane of Air and other Elemental Planes are located primarily on the floating islands in the vast skies of the realm. The borders with the Plane of Earth are found either on the small surface world, or caverns of the floating islands. The Plane of Fire's borders are found almost entirely on an immense, floating volcano. The borders to the Plane of Water can be found in a sea on the surface, inside some of the floating icebergs, or in the depths of swollen rain clouds. Denizens Most of the beings who dwell on the Elemental Plane of Air are capable of some kind of flight. Air Elementals Most numerous and diverse on their home plane. Living clouds, angry tornados, and singing gusts are among the many different creatures. Lightning Elementals These living storms often rage across the Plane of Air, where they are at home, taunting and attacking ordinary Air Elementals and other natives who cannot withstand their awesome power. Ice Elementals The Ice Elementals of the Plane of Air are generally more light and aerial versions of the frigid creatures. Smoke Elementals Combinations of Air and Fire, these surly beings enjoy choking mortal beings and polluting more pure Air Elementals. Dust Elementals Dirty combinations of Air and Earth, who move a bit more sluggishly and low to the ground than other Air-related elementals. Sylphs Air elemental spirits, these little fairy-like astral beings flit around between higher and lower planes. Sylphites Air Elemental-Spawn, Sylphites often find themselves drawn to the Plane of Air, or forcibly taken there. Not that many of them complain when they are abducted. Dragons Many different types of dragons are drawn to the Plane of Air, using their great powers to travel there. Thunderbirds Immense, bird-like storm elemental creatures. Thunderbirds crackle with lightning and shriek like a thunderclap. Fairies Aerial fae, such as pixies. Animals Mostly different kinds of birds. Notable Denizens Raijin & Fujin A Lightning Elemental and Air Elemental, each with a drop of divinity granted them by their master Susano-O, who are lightly worshipped as rough and violent gods by the people of Shimajima on Midgard and Southern Shin on Terra. The two are considered mighty warriors, worshipped by samurai for power, and beseeched by sailors and fishermen to ward off storms. See Also Return to the Elemental Planes page. Category:Realms Category:Elemental Planes Category:Incomplete